


Sharing Is Caring

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Comforting Dan, Crying, Established Relationship, Grieving, M/M, Mentions of Death, Sad Phil, no character dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dan and Phil have been going out for almost a year and Dan is wondering why Phil hasn’t already introduced him to his family yet. What will happen when he ‘pressures’ Phil to do it and sees what his boyfriend was hiding?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

**3 months before Mother’s Day**

“Phiiiiiil, come down here, we need to talk!” Dan shouted from the lounge, calling his boyfriend so he could ask him a question that had been bothering him for days.

“What’s up Dan?” said Phil, showing his face on the doorway before entering and sitting next to his boyfriend.

“Well, something has been bothering me for a few days.” Dan started, taking a long breath before explaining “You have already met my parents and some of my other relatives and I haven’t met yours yet. I know maybe it’s too soon for you still, but I really want to met your parents.” Dan commented shyly, not knowing what to expect from Phil. He never spoke about his family and he didn’t know why. He only knew his brother Martyn and the got on well, so why hadn’t met other family members yet?

“Look Dan… I…” Phil nervously started. He didn’t realy want to explain his family situation to his boyfriend right now. He still couldn’t without starting to cry.

Dan, sensing how uncomfortable his boyfriend was he immediatelly backtraked and grabbed the other’s hand in his “Hey Phil, I don’t know about your family situation yet and I can see how sad it makes you, so when you are ready you can tell me, okay? I’m not gonna pressure you.”  

It was still difficult to even think about it. He and Dan had been dating for nearly a year now, but he still couldn’t bring his family into their relationship. Not still.

“Thanks Dan” Phil said before burying his face into the crook of Dan’s neck and briging his boyfriend closer trying to find comfort.

_________________

**1 month before Mother’s Day**

Phil had recieved a call from his brother Martyn, telling him if they could meet up today to ‘catch up’. He agreeded since Dan was on a three-day trip with his company and he didn’t make any other plans.

He was punctual to where his brother had decided to meet, and just a he was about to sit down on a rusty bench he heard his brother’s voice “Hey Phil, how’s it going?” Martyn cheerfully said, bring Phil into a big hug.

“Martyn! Nice to see you, I’ve missed you” Phil sincerely admited. He did miss his brother. They didn’t see each other enough and Phil really missed him. He had been his rock for years, and even though he now had Dan, the connexion he had with Martyn was completely different.

“C'mon, let’s grab a milshake for the old days, what do you say?” his brother commented, making Phil smile a bit.

________________

Once they had grabbed the milshakes they sat on a bench, the conversation drifting from different topics till Martyn brought out a delicate one.

“Phil, I know you don’t want to talk about this but Mum’s birthday is coming up, after Mother’s Day we should do something.” You could hear the hesitation on Martyn’s voice, he didn’t want to upset his brother now that they were both happy but he needed to talk about this.

“Martyn…” Phil’s voice was small and his body language expressed the same, bringing his knees to his chest, the milshake long forgotten on his side.

“Phil, I know it still bothers you to talk about this but we need to, okay?” Martyn cut him off and continued, “You and I are going to visit mum, you won’t be alone this time, I will not let you alone, I promise you Phil.”

He didn’t want to disappoint his brother or his mum this time. Last year, when her birthday was coming up, he had promised Martyn the same thing, that they would go and visit their mum but he couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t.

That day Phil locked himself in his apartment, and even when Martyn showed up to pick him up he opened the door and threw his brother a photo frame, shouting at him and not letting him comfort him. When he had at least calmed down, he remembers Martyn had a serious look on his face when he told him the worst words he could have ever told him “Even though mum can’t see us right now, I know she would be disappointed to see you like this, Phil.”

And after that day, Phil had been tormenting himself, trying to take everyday cautiously not to make anything that could disappoint his mother.

Seeing that Phil was thinking this too much, Martyn grabbed Phil by the shoulders, making him look directly into his eyes, “Phil, don’t torture yourself about what happened last year. I was out of line too, and I’m still sorry, but you can’t keep living like this.”

Phil averted his eyes down, not wanting to look into his brother’s gaze. “Martyn I know you are sorry and I’m sorry too, it’s just hard you know? I haven’t even been able to…” Phil looked up to the sky, trying not to let the tears fall.

“You haven’t been able to what?” Martyn questioned, curious now about what Phil was going to say. 

Phil took a deep breath and continued, still looking at the sky “I still haven’t been able to talk to Dan about this and it’s breaking me Martyn. I know I am disappointing him too by not telling him this but i just can’t.”

“Phil…” Martyn whispered, knowing how much he loved Dan and a bit sad that Phil, even though having found what it seemed like the perfect person for him, couldn’t open up because he was insecure about letting people down.

“I know, Martyn. He even asked a few months ago and I still couldn’t do it and I really want to but what if…” Phil now looked donw a tear making his way down his cheek.

“What if what, Phil?” his brither questioned again. He really needed to finish his sentences.

“What if he sees how broken I still am and decides that he doesn’t want to deal with the emotional bagagge? I managed to hide it for so long now and I don’t want him to leave me Martyn…” Phil, chocked up at the last part, letting more tears roll down.

Martyn grabbed his brother and gave him a much needed hug, letting him cry on his shoulder. It broke him to see his little brother like this an he didn’t want that.

“I’m sure Dan will understand and will not leave you, Phil. I’m sure of it, but you need to tell him, he deserves to know, don’t you think?” Martyn reminded him. He felt Phil nod his head, “Yeah, he does.” were Phil’s last words before crying again.

_________________

**2 weeks before Mother’s Day**

After thinging it through, Phil decided he would bring Dan to met his mother on Mother’s Day. So, after telling Martyn by text what he had planned to do, he let his phone on the nightstand and searched for Dan, who was reading a magazine on the lounge.

“Hey Dan, can we talk?” A nervous Phil asked from the doorway.

Dan, seeing the look on his boyfriend’s face, sat up straight and let a space so he could sit down. “Yeah, what’s wrong?”

“I think I am ready for you to meet my mother, so I thought that we could go and visit on Mother’s Day, only if you don’t have plans with your own mother of course” Phil explained, not wanting to intrude if his boyfriend had plans wih his mother.

“Seriously!? I would love to Phil!” Dan exclaimed excitedly, throwing himself onto Phil’s arms, hugging him tight. “Thank you for letting me meet your family, Phil. I know how hard this is for you.” He whispered, bringing him even closer.

Phil, hugged Dan back by the waist much tighter, needing his boyfriend. Knowing he would have to soak in all this moments before Dan left him after what he had planned to do.

_________________

**Mother’s Day**

Phil hadn’t slept well last night, nervous about today. He had been shaking all morning and trying not to cry in front of Dan, who could sense something was wrong when he entered the bedroom and he spotted Phil wearing just boxers while trying to correctly button up his shirt.

“Hey Phil, stop shaking. What’s wrong? You can tell me, you know that, right?” Dan reassured him. “I’m here for you too Phil.” he said to him, giving him a peck on the lips.

“Come with me,” Dan said grabbing his hand, leading him out of the bedroom and guiding him into the bathroom. He made Phil sit down on the edge of the bathub while he opened the hot water, which slowly started fill the tub.

“Dan, what are you doing?” Phil wondered, not really knowing what he intended to do.

Dan, who was stripping himself from the PJ’s he had worn to bed that night only looked briefly at Phil before he softly spoke up “Strip yourself too, Phil.” He could only nod before he proceded to do what his boyfriend had told him to.

Once they were both naked, Dan turned the hot water tap shut and sat on the edge of the bathub, “Come, sit here with me.”

Phil slowly entered the tub, grabbing Dan’s hand in the process and not letting it go even when his back was already flushed with Dan’s chest.

“We have enough time before we leave. I want you to relax Phil, and I know warm baths calm you down.” Dan softly whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, slowly stroking his chest with his free hand, shooting him. “I am nervous too, you know?” he chuckled, reminding Phil he was the one that needed to be nervous about this and not him.

“You don’t need to be Dan, you really don’t need too.” Phil assured him.

Dan pulled Phil tighter to his chest, resting hin chin on one of his shoulders, giving him a little peck on the cheek “I love you, you know that right?”

Phil rotated his head, so he now could look at Dan’s eyes “I know, I love you too.” he whispered before kissing Dan for some minutes and getting out of the tub to get ready.

_________________

They were already on the car on the way to meet Phil’s mum. They had made a little stop on a florist to pick up some flowers, at least Phil wouldn’t show up empty handed. As they were nearing the destination, he could see Dan’s face change from the corner of his eye.

They had arrived to a cemetery . But, why? Oh no, Phil.

“Phil…” he could hear Dan say, “why didn’t you tell me?”

Phil’s only response was an almost audible “follow me” before grabbing the flowers and getting out of the car.

Dan rapidly opened his door and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand tightly, as they made their way into the cemetery. As they were walking Phil began explaining.

“My mother was called Helen and she had always been a single mother. He raised me and my brother Martyn, who you already know, alone. When we were kids she would always make us cakes on the weekends and also helped us painting our art assigments because we were terrible.” Phil smiled sadly at the memory.

“Martyn and I were at uni when she told us she had been diagnosed with some kind of disease I can’t even remember the name of. Martyn was already about to graduate, so as soon as he could he came back home to take care of her. I wanted to leave and do the same but she insisted I stayed in uni so I could make her proud.” he now took a breath, and Dan tightened the hold in his hand.

“So I did. I didn’t want to disappoint her so I stayed and after my exams, I recieved a phone call, it was Martyn, telling me that they had to bring mum to the hospital. So, I packed everything as fast as I could and left on the first train home.” Phil now had stopped walking, letting a shaky breath.

“She died three days later, Martyn and I by her side. I still remember her last words to us, she told us that we were the best thing that had happened to her, that we had made her life so happy she didn’t regret a thing she had done in the past. After that, she died with a smile on her face. And now, here we are.” Phil finished his speech and looked at the grave in front of him, where his mother was buried.

Dan looked at it too and then looked at Phil’s profile again. His boyfriend started speaking again. “Two years later after she died I met you. I was still damaged, I still am, but I knew I wanted you to be in my life so I decided to ask you out anyways and you said yes. That was the first time I had smiled that big in months.”

Dan remembers how Phil’s face had lit up when he accepted to be his boyfriend. He looked so damn happy. Before he could lose himself deeper into those thoughts Phil spoke again, now slightly starting to cry “Dan, I’m sorry for not letting you know this earlier. I couldn’t. I just couldn’t do it because it still hurts and I’m still mourning and I understand if you don’t want to deal with all of this and break up with me because…”

Dan cut him mid sentence with a long kiss. “What makes you think I ever wanna leave you, Phil Lester?” he told him after the kiss. “I now realise why you didn’t told me, you were dealing with it and masking the pain and you shouldn’t do that by yourself, okay? Let me help you, please Phil. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Phil could see honesty clear in Dan’s eyes, so he just nodded, feeling to emotional to give a vocal answer, relieved that Dan wanted to stay by his side, emotional bagagge or not he wasn’t gonna leave Phil.

Dan gave him a little peck on the lips before 'stealing’ the bunch of flowers from Phil’s hands and putting them carefuly on the gravestone. Dan also crowched down, now face to face to the gravestone before he spoke “Hello Helen, my name is Dan Howell, nice to finally meet you.”

Surprised about what his boyfriend was doing, Phil’s eyes watered. His mum would have loved Dan, he was sure. Before he could space out he heard Dan’s voice again.

“Phil hasn’t told me much about you but from what he has told me you were an amazing woman, Helen. That doesn’t surprise me since you raised a beautiful son. I love him so much, really I do. Well, not when he leaves all his socks all over my lounge floor but still.”

Phil had let a soft laugh escape his lips at that. Dan always got mad at him for leaving his socks everywhere, but he couldn’t help doing it.

“You know what I think, Helen?” Dan continued, “I think Phil should let me see more of his feelings, he is such a strong person but I don’t think he should be dealing with this alone, don’t you think?” with that sentence Dan stood up and looked at Phil, who was silently crying now.

With his thumbs, Dan caught some of the tears that were falling from Phil’s now red eyes “So Phil, will you let me help you deal with this? I know it is difficult for you but I wanna be there for you, okay?”

Phil looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, before croaking out a rasped “Okay” and softly grabbing his cheeks giving him a sweet kiss, a small smile showing.

“You know Dan? She would have loved you and it makes me sad she didn’t get to meet you because really, you are the most amazing and caring person I have ever come across and I’m glad I was given the oppotunity to love you like I do.” Phil told him sincerely.

“Phil…” Dan whispered, his eyes watering too. “I’m sure I would have loved her too, I just have to see what an amazing person she raised.” he gave him a quick peck and continued “And I’m glad I was also given the opportunity to love you too.”

They hugged for what seemed like hours before going back home, where they could really show how much did they really love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
